


A Righteous Judge

by CurrantlyDoingThat



Series: MultiTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara likes monsters, Frisk is the real big bad, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, It’s Complicated, Multiverse Shenanigans, Roleswap, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Undertale Saves and Resets, but not really, gender neutral reader, glitching resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrantlyDoingThat/pseuds/CurrantlyDoingThat
Summary: Welcome to the Underground. It’s eerily familiar for some reason? You don’t have time to think about that between murderous children and Sans’ accusations. You just can’t catch a break.





	1. Welcome to the Underground (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another example of my inability to stay focused on one thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a nice day somewhere. It’s 1AM where you are. The nice day is somewhere else.

You wake up in a cold sweat. You can still feel the fear from your nightmare. You don’t know what it was about but it still unsettles you. The panic still isn’t fading. You know what you have to do. You focus on the tugging feeling in your chest. Finally, a blue-violet heart floats out of your chest. You hold it close to your chest as you caress it. A sudden calm feeling comes over you.

You learned how to do this from your great-great-great-great-great grandparents’ journals. You found them while visiting the family archives. Your parents took you there so you could see your “rich family history” and stop “living like you were middle class”. As if you didn’t visit there every other week. At least the last visit gave you something nice. It was getting a bit tiresome to wake up with nightmares you can’t remember. Now, at least you can fall asleep afterwards. You learned so much from their journals. The SOULs, the monsters, you even learned how to do magic. SOUL stood for Source Of User’s Life. You haven’t had an encounter yet, but it sounds so cool. You would’ve shown your parents the journals, but they’re always busy. It was the right thing to do after all.

You’re about to go back to sleep but you see movement outside. You dismiss as nothing, but you’re awake anyway so you look outside. Something’s wrong so you pull on your coat and sneakers. Goodbye sleeptime socks, when you get back you should find another pair to wear to bed. Its early spring, but it’s also 1AM according to your phone and you like being warm. You grab a coat.

Well, time to embark on a new adventure, you think. “Stop being so dramatic,” you say to yourself “It’s just a trip outside to see what’s wrong; it’ll be quick”.

When you get outside, you can see what’s wrong: the metal fence around Mt. Ebott is cut open. The hole isn’t big enough to fit an adult. It can’t even fit you. There’s blue scraps caught on the jagged edges. It looks like a kid ran through here.

Oh no.

They’ll die if they go up there. You won’t let that happen. It wouldn’t be right if you left them to die and could do something to stop it. There’s no way to get over that gate though. Well, there’s one way. You pull up the picture of the page in the journals. Changing the color and properties of a your own soul is dangerous, but this is temporary so you should be fine. Alright. You steel yourself and take a deep breath. You reach to your chest and then put your arm straight out towards your SOUL. You bring your hands together and then force them apart quickly. Your soul loses the orchid color and you whisper softly,”INTEGRITY”. You feel yourself fall under the gravity. You weakly flick your arm upwards and suddenly you feel yourself go flying. Your SOUL changes back to its original color and you begin to fall and you fling yourself to the other side of the gate. Well, that hurt.

You get up and start running up the mountain. You wonder how any kid could make the trip up the mountain. The kid, whoever they are, must be very determined. It feels like you’ve been running forever. You check your phone and it says 4:36AM. You’ve really spent a long time trying to find this kid. Maybe you should turn back. Your parents will be worried about their sole heir after all.

You see a blue blurred figure in the distance. You dart towards them and yell,”Hey, kid!”. They turn towards you with squinted eyes. You feel fear come over. It paralyzes you and you don’t know why. They turn away and you remember why you yelled in the first place. You shout,”It’s dangerous up here. You have no idea what you’re getting into.”.

They turn around and you feel the fear return. “Oh, I know exactly what I’m getting into.” they say with  
squinted eyes and a smile. They turn around and walk away. You fumble with your phone and send a text to both of your parents as you run after them. You can’t waste any time. You have a feeling that letting them continue will have dire consequences. You can’t let that happen.

When you arrive at the cave entrance, you can hear faint footsteps. You pick up the pace and arrive just on time to see the kid preparing to jump. When they jump, you grab their arm and try to pull them up. You can feel your muscles straining to pull them up. You succeed and flop onto the ground. “What-pant-do you-pant-think you-pant-were doing?” you ask between pants.

“What I’m going to do, and since you’ve never interfered before I’m taking you with me,” they say. You can feel their DETERMINATION. You’re suddenly flung into the pit. You hit a cave wall and try to hold onto it, but your arms still ache from before and it’s not long before you let go. The last thing you hear before going unconscious is “I can’t wait to do this all over again”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got through the intro chapter? Good, now throw that all away because you won’t be seeing the surface for a long time.  
> ~~~~  
> Don’t feel upset, just RESET.


	2. How was the fall? (I wouldn’t know I was unconscious on the way down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for more? I would be to if I wasn’t writing this.

You wake up in a bed of golden flowers. You think they’re a mix of buttercups and daisies. You turn your head to the other side and see an exit. You force yourself into a standing position and start walking. It hurts but you have to. That kid has murder on their mind. You have no idea how you know that, but you do. You have to stop them.

When you enter, you see them create red knives out of nothing. You didn’t know that was possible. The knives look a bit cartoonish, like they were based off of toys. The world turns black and white. It seems like you’ve come upon an encounter. This one doesn’t feel like a conversation though. You scream,”Stop! There’s no need to fight.”.

You hear a voice, soft as a whisper, say,”Help me please”. It’s the kid but something’s different. Their eyes are wide open and they’re red. Suddenly, they’re squinting again. They look frustrated. The world has color again and they run off. You sigh. You might as well have motivational music on because you can tell that this is going to take a while. You plug in your headphones that you keep in your coat and put on your favorite motivational song. You hum along as you walk.

“Huh?” you say as realize something is wrong. The same section of the song is playing over and over. You mark a section of the wall next to you with magic. It leaves a deep gouge in the wall. You stare at the wall for a few seconds and the hole is gone. The section of the song started over. Something’s causing loops.

Suddenly, the world shifts and you’re back in the field of buttercup-daisy hybrids. This time when you turn towards the exit, you see a pair of boots blocking it. Oh, the boots are attached to a body. It’s the kid and their brown eyes are open. “So, kid, what were you thinking jumping down here?” you ask.

“I-i’m sorry. There was a evil sp-spirit that took over me and th-they m-made me d-do it.” they say as they’re lunge for you. They start crying into your coat and somewhere in your mind it registers, _they’re lying_. You have no idea what sort of power they’re wielding, especially after they tossed you down here with no effort, so you play along.

“You poor child,” you choke out as you stroke their back. Playing along with them is going to be hard. You stand up and offer them your hand,”Come on, there has to be someway out of here” you say and avert your eyes. Hopefully, you’ll pass as aloof. They grab your hand and you suppress a shiver. This is not how you expected your day to go. You check your phone and it says 7:18AM. You were out that long? You start walking and ask,”Hey kid, can I ask you something? Besides that, I mean.”.

“Yes?”they say with uncertainty. Kids who can throw you should not be able to be so cute. It’s an act but still.

“Were you waiting for me to wake up?” you ask.

“It’s just so sc-scary down here,” they whimper. Well, that answers that question. They tug you into the room where the encounter was last time. In the center stands another one of the hybrid flowers, but this one has a face. It smiles until it looks at the kid. Then, it sinks into the ground and vanishes. You and the kid look at each other and then to the ground. You should probably stop calling them “the kid” in your head. You tell the kid your name. They look confused.

“I just told you my name. Now you tell me yours.” you tell them.

“My name’s Frisk,” they say softly. They’re really pulling out all the stops. You just want to hug them. Wait, Frisk. You can’t stop the words that come out of your mouth next.

“Sounds like your parents took a F **risk** with that name,” you say chuckling. They don’t look amused. “Sorry, it was a prime op **pun** tunity,” you apologize. “I’ll stop now.” There’s nothing like a good pun to lift your spirits. You come across a room with a blocked door and six elevated stones. “You can’t be serious,” you say as you deadpan.

“What?” Frisk says cutely. They tossed you down a mountain. They’re hiding something big and dangerous. So, why is Frisk so adorable?  
“The monster who made this, made it for kids!” you shout indignantly. Why does everyone treat like a child! You might not be an adult yet, but you are are not a child.

“There are monsters down here!” Frisk yells. Their reaction would fool you if not for that feeling again. Instead of shrugging it off like last time, you try to hold onto that feeling.  
Frisk Level of Violence 19  
HoPe 92  
Aggressive Tendency to Kill 46  
Desire to Exist Further 14  
EXecution Points 50000  
“They’d say knife to meet you, but they’re still looking for one.”  
What was that rush of information? You look down and see Frisk tugging your hand. We’ll deal with that information later.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll protect you. Besides, according to my great-great-great-great-great grandparents’ journals said most monsters were pacifist or neutral.” you tell Frisk. That seems to reassure them. **Liar. Murderer.** Not thinking about that right now. You step on the four stones and the door opens. You and Frisk walk through the door together. In the next room, there are spikes on a pathway surrounded water. Just great. “Hey, kid, can you swim?” you ask.

“I’m not good at it,” Frisk replies.You sigh. Just great.

“Kid, Frisk, I’m gonna turn your soul blue, so that you can walk on the ceiling,” you say.

“You can do that!” they exclaim.

“I might not be a full fledged magician, but I can do this much.” you respond. Changing another soul is much easier than your own. You focus and slowly lift your arm to the ceiling. They turn themself over and stand on the ceiling. They hesitate on the first few steps, but eventually make it across. You, then, slowly lower them to the ground. “You good, kid,” you shout.

“Yes,” they respond. You pull out your soul and change it to blue. This time, though, you don’t fall under its weight. You only feel a slight tugging sensation. Weird. You fling your arm as hard as you can and then, you feel yourself flying over the spikes. You fall because gravity and it stings.

“Owww,” you groan. You get up with minor discomfort and continue. You solve the rest of the puzzles with minimum difficulty. The only hiccup is the rock that’s not a rock. It goes into place because it’s scared of Frisk. Frisk tried to play off as a joke, but you only pretend to buy it. Once you clear all the puzzles, you come across a dusty house. Weird. You enter because it seems abandoned and you’re tired. You woke up at 1AM and it’s at least after 9. You tell Frisk to find a room and crash on the floor. Soreness is a problem for future you to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments. I live and die for them!


	3. If you wanna look around (the freshly fallen dust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve stayed this far, you’ve got time to kill. Use that time to kudos and comment.

You wake up and regret your decision. You’re hungry, because you didn’t have breakfast, and sore from sleeping on the ground. You check the time on your phone.  2:18PM.  All right, time to assess the situation. You sniff the air and smell something. Is that pie? Did Frisk make it? You follow the smell into the kitchen. Why is it so dusty in here?  **No.** They didn’t. The pie is on the table, but a plate lies on the floor in pieces. You use that feeling you had before and stare at the dust. 

 

_ The child is staring at you with squinted eyes. “Come along, my child,” you say in a voice that’s not your own. They don’t respond, but that’s okay. As long as you can save this child, you’ll be happy. The world changes to a monochrome. The child must have accidentally triggered an encounter. “I spared you, my child. Now, you spare me back.” you say. They summon red knives and strike. You feel pain, then nothing. _

 

The vision switches to third person and you see a goat monster become dust. The same dust that saturated the house.

 

“She’d give you a tu **Toriel** if she was still alive.”

 

You jerk back at that revelation. You have to stop Frisk from killing anyone else. It wouldn’t be right to do anything but that. You’ll do it for Toriel and all the other monsters that died by Frisk’s hand. Where is Frisk anyway? You see stairs leading down and follow them. It should be dark down in here, but it seems to have the same ambient lighting the rest of the cave has. In the far end of the room that you entered there’s a door. You hear a faint voice coming from the other side of the door. You rush over and say, “Hello, is someone there?”.

 

“who are you?” the voice asks. They sound surprised. 

 

“I’m (y/n). What’s your name?” you say. There’s a pause. It’s like they’re considering whether or not they should tell you.

 

“...i’m sans,” the voice finally says. 

 

“...Like comic sans?” you ask skeptically.

 

“yup,” sans says.

 

“That’s pretty  **font** -cy,” you reply. There’s another pause.

 

“Sorry, my puns are really bad. Most people give them a  **pun** out of ten.” you say. You can’t help it, their name is so punnable. You hear a snicker behind the door. “You actually like my puns?” you say surprised.

 

“It’s always great to have a **pun** -pal. Even if they’re a kid.” sans says. Those words feel a bit sad when you think about them. That wasn’t even a laugh, it was a snicker. Then, you register sans’ statement.

 

“Hey, I’m not a kid!” you screech. You hear sans laughing at your response. Wait, weren’t you doing something.  **Frisk.**

 

“Sorry, I have to go. It was nice  **meat** ing you. Most people don’t think my puns are very  **cleaver** .” you say quickly.

 

“n **ice** meeting ya too ki-(y/n),” sans replies. You run off in search of Frisk. You follow the trail of dust and sadly, Frisk is at the end of the trail. You’re disappointed, but not surprised. You’d feel guilty, but Frisk’s actions were their own. The deaths are their fault, not yours. Maybe if you- no you can’t feel like this. You’re going to do your best. There’s nothing more you can do. It’s your best after all.

 

“Hey kid, what’re you doing out here?” you ask. 

 

They hide something behind their back and say,”Nothing!”.

 

“Show me what’s behind your back,” you demand. They sigh and pull out a toy knife. Really, that’s what Frisk was trying to hide. It’s just a-  _ toy _ . You remember the red cartoonish knives they summoned before. Those looked like toys, too. Best not to make assumptions. “You don’t need to hide things from me, kid,” you state plainly. 

 

There’s a pause and then they say, “Okay.”.

 

“Good. I found a door that might lead out of here.” you say. You grab Frisk’s unoccupied hand and walk back towards the house. 

 

“Are we going now?” they ask. 

 

“No time like the present.” you say. They stiffen up. “You okay you seem a little  **tense** ?” you ask. That pun flew right over their head.

 

“Just can’t wait to get outta here!” they say with false enthusiasm. Why must this child lie to you? You grab some pie and stuff it in napkins and then into your pockets. You have no idea where else you might be able to get food. You tell Frisk to eat up. 

 

“We have no idea when we’ll get to eat again,” you tell them. You eat your own piece and wait for them to finish. “Alright, let’s go,” you say and walk down the stairs. You pause in front of the door and take a deep breath. You push against the door with a little too much force and fall down into something cold and wet. Ugh. The sudden temperature change takes you by surprise. So does the bone sticking out of your chest. That really hurts.  You see Frisk fighting someone and then you’re at the door again. Is Frisk looping the timeline? Why keep you alive then? You repeat your actions and Frisk yanks you out of the way of the way. “Thanks ki-,” you try to say but another bone pierces your chest. You want to survive, but you don’t want to clue the kid into you remembering. They may be saving you but it’s definitely not for the right reasons.  **You repeat your actions.**

 

You die.  **You repeat your actions.**

 

You die.  **You repeat your actions.**

 

You die.  **You repeat your actions.**

**  
** **  
** You die. **You repeat your actions.** **  
** ****

 

You die.  **You repeat your actions.**

 

You die.  **You repeat your actions.**

 

You die.  **You repeat your actions.**

 

You die.  **You repeat your actions.**

 

You die.  **You repeat your actions.**

 

You die.  **You repeat your actions.**

 

You die.  **You repeat your actions.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing left to say. Bye!


	4. Give us a call (for help)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest near Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you type everything on google docs and forgot to leave breaks to show a new chapter.

This time you and Frisk have managed to survive quite a while. “Why are you attacking us?” you yelp before dodging another set of bones.

 

“like you don’t know, murderer!” they shout. Wait, that voice. You know that voice, it’s- Your sudden realization gives a second of hesitation. You see a draconic skull and then light.

 

-sans. You’re back at the door. You’re about to push it open, when Frisk tugs on your hand. “Can you make a shield when we leave?” they ask. So that’s why they’ve been keeping you alive. They can’t make it past the door. If they manage to make it past and you die, they won’t go back. 

 

“Okay kid,” you reply. You do want to live, after all.  **You repeat your actions.** The shield deflects all of the bone attacks. You would use it for the blasts, but it can tear flesh from bone. You’re not taking any chances. You and Frisk are in midair when sans sticks his hand out and flicks you and Frisk down towards the ground. You immediately move into a standing position, but Frisk doesn’t. You watch as Frisk gets impaled by bones. Then, you’re at the door again. You reach out to push the door open and Frisk stops you. “What is kid?” you ask. 

 

“There’s a monster on the other side of this door that kills all humans that pass,” Frisk says. You pause.

 

“And how do you know this?” you ask.

 

“Whenever I die, I go back to the last SAVE point. We went through the door more times than I can count and we never made it to the next SAVE point.” they say.  _ They’re telling the truth.  _ That’s surprising.

 

“Well, we have to go anyway. We can’t stay here forever.” you say.

 

“I know, but-“ Frisk starts to say, but you cut them off.

 

“We try to talk it out. I’m sure that the monster is a decent rational person who will listen if we try to talk things out.” you explain. You’ve been so focused on dodging that you haven’t tried talking. Maybe if sans recognizes you he’ll stop attacking. You push open the doors and fall onto the snow. You get up and dodge the bone attacks. “It seems like someone has a  **bone** to pick with us,” you say.

 

“That was bad.” Frisk says.

 

“Bad puns are my specialty,” you reply. More bone attacks are sent out and you say, “I wonder why, i’ve got  **snow** problem with ‘em.”. The draconic skull appears again and this time you dart out of the way. 

 

“i have problems with murderers,” sans says.

 

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re attacking us,”you say back. Well, it explains why Frisk couldn’t make it out. sans probably saw their Levels Of ViolencE.”I haven’t murdered anybody,” you shout. You finally see the monster attacking you. It’s a skeleton monster who’s looking down on you.

 

“ **L** i **A** R !” sans shouts. Bones impale you and Frisk nearly reaching your vitals.

 

“I’m not lying, I don’t want to hurt anyone!” you shout. You’re crying now. You can’t help it. Being impaled hurts. sans is looking down on you. After a second of staring, he jumps backward. 

 

“you weren’t lying.” sans whispers. sans looks horrified at what he did. Then, you’re at the door again. You reach out to push the door open and Frisk stops you. “What is kid?” you ask. 

 

“There’s a monster on the other side of this door that kills all humans that pass,” Frisk says. You pause. Best to keep up the act.

 

“And how do you know this?” you ask.

 

“Whenever I die, I go back to the last SAVE point. We went through the door a lot of times and we never made it to the next SAVE point.” they say. 

 

“Well, we have to go anyway. We can’t stay here forever.” you say.

 

“I know, but-“ Frisk starts to say, but you cut them off.

 

“We try to talk it out. I’m sure that the monster is a decent rational person who will listen if we try to talk things out.” you explain. sans believes you now. You open the doors and fall onto the snow. There are no attacks. It seems sans is backing off, for now at least. “There aren’t any monsters here. Are you sure that you didn’t imagine it?” you say. Frisk shakes their head. You grab their hand and start walking. “Well, let’s go!” you exclaim. Ow. You wince, that’s a really bad headache.

 

After a while, you notice Frisk shivering. How can you warm them up? An idea hits you. You stop and unzip your coat. Frisk looks up in confusion. “Wrap your arms around me kid, you’re freezing,” you tell Frisk. Frisk does so and you zip up your coat. It’s a tight squeeze, but you and Frisk are warm. “You good, kid,” you ask. Frisk nods and snuggles closer to you. It’s cold, you should’ve known by the snow, but you were running on adrenaline every other time you exited. Your upper half is fine, but your legs are freezing. These are flimsy pajama pants, after all. You see a tree branch in the way and step over it. You look up and see that all the trees have all of their branches. Then, you hear the sound of the branch breaking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone lend me your power through kudos and constructive criticism so that I can defeat writers block!


	5. We don’t see humans often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest near snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I stayed focused long enough to get past 6K

“I told you there was a monster out here!” Frisk yells.

 

“I’m sure we can talk things out like the rational beings we are,” you reassure them.

 

“not everyone is as rational as you think,” sans says next to you. You yelp and back away.

 

“Wait, you’re the voice from a the door!” you exclaim. Time to flex your acting skills.

 

“what.” sans says flatly.

 

“Yeah, I told you puns.” you say. sans looks like he’s in a state of utter disbelief. “Your name’s sans right?” you continue.

 

“Your’s is (y/n), isn’t it?” sans asks. sans looks guilty. You’d feel guilty too if you found out you’d been killing someone innocent. Wait a minute! He killed you so many times. Where’s the trauma? You should not be fine. It’s sinking in now. 

 

“Are you okay, kid?” sans asks. He looks concerned, you’ve been quiet for a while.

 

“Just a little frazzled, I should’ve been up for six hours by now, but  _ someone’s  _ decision to climb the mountain made it twelve.” you said looking down at Frisk. Okay, you should be good as long as you avoid eye contact. For once, being sleep deprived works in your favor. You look down at the soft bed-like ground. No, you have to stay awake. You think sans said something but your not sure. Alright! This has gone too far.

 

“Frisk, you can have my coat,” you say as you unzip your coat and let Frisk down. You pull the sleeves off and put the coat on Frisk. Wow! You are definitely awake now. So cold! You zip up the coat on Frisk. Your coat looks like a dress on them. You stand up and think a moment.

 

“Hey, (y/n)? Whatcha doin’?” sans asks.

 

“Just trying to stay awake, I’m gonna go a **hood** and say it” you say as you put the hood over their head. The faux fur on the hood grazes their nose. They sneeze. “That’s so cute!” you squeal. Both sans and Frisk look at you like you said that you wanted to be friends with their innards.

 

“I’m not cute!” Frisk shouts and then pouts cutely.

 

“Accept it, you’re cute. It’s just a thing that happens with kids. So unless, you’re a shapeshifter or believe in reincarnation, that’s what you are, a kid.” you say.

 

“What’s reincarnation?” sans and Frisk ask in unison. 

 

“It’s not important, when we’re  **out of the woods** , i’ll tell you,” you say pointing at Frisk and sans with finger guns. Frisk facepalms and sighs. 

 

“too subtle,” sans says. 

 

“I think it was just the right amount of subtlety,” a voice chimes in. You immediately make a shield the same color of your SOUL and put yourself between Frisk and the voice. You scan the area for anything that could’ve made the voice and your eyes fall unto a flower. What’s a flower doing in a the snow? You dispel the shield and walk closer. It has a face.

 

“Well golly, dontcha know it’s rude to stare,” the flower says. 

 

“uh, kid?” sans says uneasily. Frisk tugs your sleeve back.

 

“The flower might be poisonous,” Frisk pleads. They really don’t want you talking to the flower. This can only mean one thing: you have to talk to the flower, in secret of course.

 

“Fine fine, I won’t talk to the talking flower. Probably the only one in existence. Must be so lonely.” you say as you let yourself get dragged away by Frisk. The flower pops up again, but this time it’s in the middle of the path.

 

“I really wanna hear about this reincarnation,” the flower says.

 

“It’s fate, I have to talk to the flower,” you say.

 

“you sound too happy about that,” sans says.

 

“It’s a talking flower with petals the color of sunshine, I could not be more happy about this,” you state. You walk closer to the flower and Frisk follows. “So, you wanna know what reincarnation is?” you ask. The flower bobs its head up and down.

 

“It’s basically, you die and come back as a different person. Some people even think that how good or bad you are in a past life influences what you get to be in the next one.” you explain. The flower looks disappointed with your answer. What’d you say? You’re pretty sure that’s what reincarnation is.

 

“Does it ever stop?” sans asks. He seems awfully invested in this topic. 

 

“It’s supposed to stop when they achieve nirvana.” you say. You see the flower about to ask a question. You hurry and say, “ I actually forgot what nirvana means.” The flower looks like they’re about to leave so you say,”Wait! What’s your name?”. They stop and stay still. You take advantage and try to do the thing you did with Frisk.

Asr Flowey ie l Level of Violence 59

HoPe  DT ERROR

Aggressive Tendency to Kill  DT ERROR

Desire to Exist Further  DT ERROR

EXecution Points 81259000

  
  
  


“Flowey, Flowey the flower,” they say then disappear. You blink and stare at the spot where the flower was. You look at Frisk. They blink and hold their hands up. They want to get picked up, you think. You lean down and pick them up. They make a happy sound and sans looks at Frisk disapprovingly. 

 

“What? You want to be picked up too?” you ask. Does sans know what Frisk has done? That would explain why he doesn’t like you treating them like an innocent child. You continue, “Sorry, you’re a little bit too  **big boned** for that”. Instead of answering, he latches onto your back. You shrug mentally and keep walking. Between Frisk and sans, it’s hard to feel the chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a spathetic excuse for an end note.


	6. We’re happy you just dropped in(to the snow unconscious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so pumped. Get ready for glitches.

“i have a brother,” sans announces. 

 

“Where is this going?” You ask. No one brings up something like that unprompted without it leading into something else. 

 

“my bro’s a human hunting fanatic,” sans continues.

 

“And?” you say. You’re being deliberately obtuse. You know exactly what he wants.

 

“could you let him see you? it would really make his day,” sans finishes.

 

“Why not?” you say willing yourself not to panic. You can think of a lot of reasons why, but you’re scared of what will happen if you say no. You keep walking and you can’t feel your legs anymore. You see another skeleton monster in the distance. “Is that-?” you begin to ask,

 

“yup,” sans replies. The skeleton monster sees sans on your back and opens his mouth to say something. “look i caught 2 humans” sans says. 

 

“sans, You’re Making The Captured Human Carry You! You Barely Did Any Work!” the skeleton exclaims.

 

“Papyrus, i had to do a  **skele-** ton of work to catch them.” sans states.

 

“sans, don’t tell a fib **ula** ,” you say joining in.

 

“You’ve Corrupted One Of The Humans!” Papyrus shouts.

 

“ **ti** bia honest, the humans escaped,” sans says.

 

“Only To Run Into I, The Great Papyrus!” Papyrus says. He’s so cool. You have no idea where the sudden admiration and fondness came from, but you don’t care at the moment. Frisk climbs off of you and rushes towards Papyrus. They grab at their left pocket and you realize,  _ that’s the pocket the knife’s in _ . Right before Frisk can slice at his neck, you yank their soul violently away from Papyrus.

 

“I’m very disappointed in you,” you shout to Frisk, who’s buried in the snow. You can see a faint blue glow in Frisk’s chest. You didn’t mean to yank them that far away.

 

“I Didn’t Know Humans Could Use Magic.” Papyrus says.

 

“I’m a special case.” you reply. The skeletons look confused so you elaborate, “I’ve been studying magic for a while. Most humans don’t even know it exists.”.

 

“i’ll say, what age did you start learning?” sans asks. What age? What does he mean?

 

“I actually started a few weeks ago,” you reply sheepishly. You hear a choking sound from sans.

 

“That’s Quite Impressive Human. It Took My Brother A Month To Learn To Change Soul Colors And Myself Two And That’s An Impressive Feat.” Papyrus professes proudly. 

 

“I’m really special?” you say nervously, highly aware of sans’ suspicious gaze. 

 

“or an anomaly,” sans offers. You barely hold back the shiver at those words. Suddenly, you’re in a long hallway. There’s light streaming in from the windows. The world glitches and you’re back in the snow. 

 

You look at Frisk and ask, “Evil spirit?”. They nod.  _ Liar.  _

 

“Evil spirit?” Papyrus and sans ask in unison.

 

“I-I ha-have an evil spi-spirit in-inside o-of me that wa-wants to k-kill ev-everyone.” Frisk says.  _ The lies you tell.  _ Papyrus looks concerned and sans looks unconvinced. Good. They shouldn’t trust Frisk. 

 

The snow looks so soft. It’s coming to meet with you. No, wait, you’re falling. Your vision turns black.

 

You wake up in a red race car bed. The room looks neat but obviously lived in. There’s action figures on shelves along with books. There’s your coat on a chair.

 

You get up and fix the bed. You have the feeling that the owner of the bed would appreciate it. You pull on your coat. It smells weird, so you sniff it. Smells like marinara sauce. You hear noises downstairs and decide to walk down them.

 

“Bigger Human, I Was Concerned When You Decided To Nap In The Snow. I, The Great Papyrus, Decided To Make You Get-Better Spaghetti.” Papyrus says when he notices you coming down. 

 

“Aw, Papyrus, this will definitely make me feel spa- **better** .” you reply. You look at the plate and see the spaghetti. It’s burnt in some places and undercooked in others. It’s glowing faintly, but you don’t want to let Papyrus down. What are you going to do? Sweat runs down your forehead when you find a solution.

 

“Of course I can’t have spaghetti without marinara sauce.” you say. Thank you, weird smelling jacket! 

 

“What Was I Thinking? I Will Be Right Back!” he replies. Great! Now, how to get rid of this? The window! Just when you’re about to get rid of it Papyrus returns with a container of your requested sauce. He hands it to you and looks at you expectantly. You internally sigh and pour the entire container over the spaghetti. You take a bite. It’s not that bad. The sauce’s flavor is strong enough to mask the worst of the spaghetti and the flavor of the sauce itself is the right amount of tart and sweet. You find yourself licking the plate clean. That wasn’t as bad as you thought and you feel much better. The benefits of monster food. 

 

A question pops up in your mind, where are Frisk and sans? You ask Papyrus this after you’ve complimented his food.

 

“The Small Human And sans Are At Grillby’s. I Don’t Approve!” Papyrus answers.

 

“Why?” you ask. He tells you that it’s too greasy. “Welp, guess I’m going to Grillby’s. Papyrus, are you coming?” you say.

 

“I Will Lead You There, But I Will Not Go In.” he says. He grabs your hand and leads you outside. It’s hard to keep up with his longer strides, but you manage. You see the big building in the distance and it’s clear that’s your destination. When you reach it, you thank Papyrus and walk in. You see sans and Frisk sitting in seats at the bar counter. You walk towards them and see sans pick up a bottle full of ketchup and drain it. That’s a total power move. Frisk didn’t even blink at it. What kind of-? Oh yeah, probably a mass murderer. You feel like you’re watching a stand-off. Frisk shoves a burger in their mouth and swallows. You feel slightly sick watching this.

 

sans reaches into his jacket pocket and before he can pull anything out, you shout, “Papyrus is here now!”. You couldn’t think of anything, but you had to say something. That was going to keep escalate if you didn’t do anything. 

 

“i guess we should go outside and meet up with him.” sans says. Frisk leaves first and before sans does you grab him.

 

You whisper where ears would be, “Frisk is lying about everything” and let go of him. You leave through the door quickly and let out a breath. Now you don’t have to worry about him being caught off guard. He seems like a lazy, but capable guy. He did kill you and Frisk several times. The only reason you advanced was because you didn’t kill anyone. sans looks suspiciously at you, but you’re focused on Frisk attacking Papyrus.

 

This time you’re not fast enough to stop them. Papyrus says that he still believes in them, but Frisk isn’t listening. Frisk rushes towards sans. You fall to your knees and stare at Papyrus’ dust. His scarf was the only thing left behind. It brings tears to your eyes and you don’t know why. You barely knew him, but he didn’t deserve this.

 

sans attacks Frisk with those lasers and Frisk pushes a glowing yellow button. It’s facing away from you, but you can read it clearly. It says RESET. The world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the intro chapters are out of the way, I can get to the good parts!


	7. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts everything*  
> Now what am I gonna do? I don’t have anything else to post.  
> *forgets about commitment to this*

You wake up. It’s not in a flowerbed this time, but an actual one. Why would you wake up in a flowerbed. The reason eludes you. The room is a mess. There's a trash tornado in the room and it seems self-sustaining. None of this takes you by surprise. It feels more like home than your actual one. You look down and see that your body has changed. You look like a slightly taller and purple version of sans. Who else do you know that shares your name? You don’t remember meeting a sans. You hear a familiar voice calling you, “Gosmick, it’s time for you to wake up! You’ve been napping for nine hours!”. Heh, it’s your brother. You pull on a your grey winter coat and walk out of your room locking the door behind you. You feel the faux fur lining brush against your skull. It’s a comfort. You look down and see Papyrus at the bottom of the steps. You jump down and land on his shoulders.

 

“Sneak attack!” you shout.

 

“Why didn’t you take the stairs, brother?” your brother asks.

 

“I did.” you reply innocently.

 

“Vaulting over the bannister after taking a step, does not count as taking the stairs.” he says.

 

“But taking the stairs is so much work!” you groan. He sighs and dumps you on the couch. You give an oof for his benefit and dig in between cushions. Aha! You pull out an ice cold bottle. You open it up and drink it.

 

“Ugh, brother, why do you insist on keeping marinara sauce in the couch.” your brother says.

 

“Roman, I don’t criticize your vices,” you reply.

 

“I’m too great. I have no vices.” Roman states.

 

“Look! Mettaton’s on!” you say excitedly and point at the TV.

 

“What episode?” he asks and then pauses “I mean, it’s not like I’m obsessed or anything.”

 

“So your admiration for him is metta **gone** ?” you say smugly.

 

“It’s too early for your puns!” Roman says irate.

 

“Okay, I’m  **pun** for now.” you tell him.

 

“Out!” he yells.

 

“I’ll just be  **Roman** Snowdin until my shift starts.” you say grinning. You quickly shut the door and hear a thud on the other side. As you’re walking away, you hear a shrill screech. Guess he found your sticky note then.

 

A golden yellow flower pops up in the middle of your path. You know this flower. “You’re not the smiley trashbag.” it says confused. 

 

“I’d hope not.” you reply.

 

“Who are you?” it asks.

 

“sans, and you are?” you say. You’re getting a foreboding feeling from the flower.

 

“Flowey, Flowey the flower.” Flowey replies.

 

Suddenly, it all comes back to you. You’re a  ~~ monster ~~ human, your name ~~is~~ ~~sans, but your brother calls you Gosmick~~ (y/n). You were  ~~ fighting the human in judgement hall ~~ thrown down into Mt. Ebott by Frisk. The only reason you noticed  ~~the RESETS, LOADS, AND SAVES~~ Frisk going up the mountain was because of nightmares that you can’t remember.  ~~ Yes, you can! It’s of the- ~~ ~~.~~ It’d be nice if you could. 

 

You come back to yourself. You’re kneeling in the snow. It’s soaking your pajama pants and sneakers. The flower, Flowey, is gone. You feel the need to find him. He’s going to cause trouble, you can feel it. There’s not really much you can do about it. Might as well catch some z’s at your sentry station. You close your eyes for a few minutes.

 

You wake up to Roman standing over you. “You were supposed to help recalibrate the puzzles an hour ago!” he states. 

 

“Time is relative, dear brother, in the infinite scheme of things, I’m right on time.” you tell him. He doesn’t look pleased. “I’m sorry that I fell asleep. It’s  **snow** bodies fault, but my own.” You apologize.

 

“You were doing so well until you punned. I’ll still accept your apology. After all, I am the Revered Roman.” Roman replies. He puts his hand to his chest at the last part.

 

“So, anything you need help with?” you ask. Maybe there’s still something you can do. You don’t want to let him down.

 

“Yes, your spike puzzle needs fixing. That dog messed with them.” Roman says as you walk towards the spike puzzle. The spikes fell off of the stand. That seems easy enough to fix. You pick up the spikes and fasten them with the flex seal your brother handed you before you slid out onto the ice. You slide from stand to stand with little difficulty. When you’re done, you slide back to your brother. 

 

You trip over seemingly nothing and fall onto the ice. You struggle to get up. “Nyeh heh heh!” Roman laughs. He holds his chest, which is weird considering neither of you have lungs, and gasps out, “You fell!”.

 

“I couldn’t tell.” you say flatly as you accept that you can’t get off of the ice. He keeps laughing and you pull him onto the ice with you. He falls over and is still laughing. “The joke’s getting  **c** old, bro.” you tell him. “Can you help me up, at least?” you ask. 

 

He finally calms down and uses blue magic to float you off of the ice. When he sets you down, you feel a sudden pain in your chest area. It’s faint enough that Roman can’t see your pain. You cough into your fist and taste lead and sunflower seeds at the back of your throat. The pain goes away and you pull your brother in. “That was hilarious. You just fell.” your brother snickers to himself. 

 

“It’s not very  **ice** , bro.” you tell him as you prepare an snowy ambush. You pull out your secret stash of snowballs and take aim. 

 

Roman turns around and starts, “I’m going to-” only to get cut off by a snowball to the skull. “Oh, it is on, brother!” he yells grabbing a clump of snow. 

 

You run behind a tree, just in time. A barrage of snow hits where you were previously. You peek out from behind the tree and see that Roman has disappeared. You don’t even look behind you. You just run. You hear the sound of boots hitting the snow and throw snowballs at the source of the noise. 

 

Oh.

 

That is not Roman, it’s  **Undyne** . Well, life, it was nice knowing you. “What’s going on punk?!?” Undyne angrily asks.

 

“Well, you see, we were recalibrating our traps and it kind of  **snowballed** from there.” you say with a nervous laugh. Everyone can make fun of you as much as they want, you haven’t seen true terror until you try to correct Undyne’s “cooking”. 

 

Roman steps out from his hiding spot, drawing Undyne’s attention to him. “Papyrus, why were you having a snowball fight with sans?” she asks.

 

“It wasn’t a simple snowball fight, it was a snowball battle!” Papyrus replies.

 

“A snow battle, huh?” Undyne says. You don’t like the edge in her voice. You take a step backwards when she says, “It’ll be a snow war!” she shouts. You start running at those words. “This is the most I’ve ever seen sans run!” Undyne says laughing. Everyone’s laughing at you today. You hear Undyne’s pounding footsteps and then you don’t. You look behind you. It’s the other side of the door out of the ruins. Did you shortcut here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna take a while.


	8. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your life. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost at The I’m serious about this fanfic in word count. Enjoy. Or don’t.

You lift your hand and knock on the door. No one answered. You guess that she’s doing something else. Time to go back. You take a step forward and you’re back. The traps are untouched, but the rest of the forest looks like a war zone. There’s an armless monster laying down in the snow. “Y’need help, kiddo?” you ask.

 

“It was so cool yo. Undyne was so strong!” they say. Oh, you remember their name. Monster Kid! You help Monster Kid up and hear something whiz through the air. You pull Monster Kid into your chest and lean back. An icy spear lands in the snow in front of you. You put Monster Kid down and summon a bone wall. You hear thuds and cracking noises from the other side. “Wow, that was so close!” they shout. 

 

You lean down and tell Monster Kid to run. He’s doesn’t want to, but you manage to convince them. After they’re out of sight, you run, too. The wall of bones covers your escape. You take a shortcut back to Snowdin. It’s empty.

 

_ You didn’t think the human would do this. If you knew, you would’ve struck them down the second they left the ruins. Snowdin is empty. Good, everyone evacuated. Roman might not like it, but at least he’s safe. You walk through Snowdin and see footprints and trails left in the snow. They’re recent. Monster Kid did get evacuated, right? You call Alphys, but she doesn’t pick up. You try to call Undyne and she picks up. Immediately she yells, “Where’s Papyrus?! Both of you were supposed to be evacuated!”. _

 

_ “What?!? Isn’t he with you?” you ask worriedly. If he’s not there, then-. _

 

_ “No. That’s why I’m asking you!” Undyne yells. _

 

_ “I’ll look for him, and keep an eye out for Monster Kid. I think he wasn’t evacuated.” you tell Undyne. _

 

_ “See ya soon.” you say. _

 

_ “You better!” Undyne replies. It’s nice to know that you’re not the only one invested in your brother’s safety. You end the call with a beep. You look everywhere in Snowdin for Roman and even call out for him. _

 

_ You look around frantically as you rush towards Waterfall. He probably didn’t get the memo and went to meet Undyne for training. You hope. _

 

_ As you walk, you see something red fall in the distance.  _

 

_ No! NO!  _ **_NO!_ **

 

_ You rush over and see a red scarf covered in dust. You fall to your knees. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to be safe! Your tears fall down into the dust as you sob. This human will pay for their sins. _

 

“sans. sans! Are you alright?” a masculine voice asks. You look up and see it’s Grillby. 

 

“I’m fine.” you reply weakly.

 

“No, you’re not. You’ve been crying.” he says. You raise a hand towards your face and feel a cold dampness. Oh, you have been crying. Those  ~~ memories  ~~ visions had more impact on you than you thought.

 

“It’s just a recurring nightmare. I’ll get over it.” you say as you shortcut away. You can practically feel his frustration. You lay back on the couch and begin to doze off.

 

You are woken up by Roman shaking you. “Brother, you missed it. Undyne and I had a snowball war! All of Snowdin joined in!” he exclaims. So that’s why Snowdin was so empty.

 

“I’m sure Undyne missed me, but her aim’s getting better.” you say smugly.

 

“That was so bad.” Roman says.

 

“You’re smiling, though.” you reply.

 

“I deny that ever happening. If you need me, I’ll be upstairs reading a book.” he says. He starts walking up the stairs.

 

“G’night, bro.” you shout.

 

“Good night, brother.” he yells back. You should probably get off this couch. It’s too late. You’re already comfy. You go back to sleep.


	9. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are pressing matters. You can figure out the whys after you kill the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had it typed up a while ago, but never posted. Then, I thought what if I had Grouptale but no one has a red soul and you’re a family. It’ll probably merge with this fanfic at one point since, y’know, multiverse. The other one is over 11k right now.

_ You’re walking with the human. They smile at you and you smile back. Spring on the surface is wonderful. It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are chirping. Flowers are blooming. On days like these- _

**_Loading FILE2…_ **

_ -kids like you should be burning in hell! _

_ You were on the surface with the kid. Why are you in Judgement Hall with them. They charge at you with a toy knife. You dodge effortlessly and try to get through to them.“Hey, how about we go to Grillby’s instead of fighting? Roman might not approve, though.” you say to them. _

 

_ “What are you going on about?” they ask irately. They’re face morphs into a demonic smile as they shout, “I killed them all!”.  _

 

_ “What?” you CHECK them and see that they’re telling the truth. “Okay then. It’d be a crime for someone with so much LOVE to not face the consequences of their actions.” you say, left eye burning brightly with magic “Only one of us is going to enjoy this.”. _

 

_ “Hey, wait, can we talk about this?” they say nervously. _

 

_ “No.” you say flatly and summon a gaster blaster. You don’t even bother triggering an encounter. They try to run away and you blast them.  _

 

_ Then, you’re standing in front of them again. You blast them again, but they keep LOADing. You start making it more painful to fight you. You’re pulling them into encounters now. You offer to SPARE them. They SPARE you back. You think they’re learning, but then try to attack anyway. This can’t be allowed to stand. You impale them with bones and say, “Get rekt, murderer.”. After that, neither of you bother with the pretense of MERCY. _

 

_ You’re getting tired of this. You feel your joints aching and barely dodge their next swipe. They charge at you again and you can tell that you won’t dodge this time. _

 

**_Deleting FILE2…_ **

**_FILE2 Deleted_ **

**_Loading FILE1…_ **

 

_ You’re back on the surface. What was that? It probably won’t happen again. If it does, then you’ll figure it out. _

 

You wake up in a cold sweat. It’s getting really frustrating to have nightmares you can’t remember. You look around and don’t see anyone. You pull out your soul.

.

..

…

It’s dripping. It’s very slow, but it’s definitely happening. There’s a blue-violet liquid falling down onto your hands. You push your soul back into your chest and pull out your phone. Maybe Alphys will know what to do. It’s 3AM, you really don’t want to bother her, but this is concerning. You dial her number.

One ring.

Two rings and she picks up, “sans, what’re you doing up?”

 

“Can you check out my soul?” you ask.

 

“I’m not that kind of-“ she says.

 

“It’s dripping.” you interrupt.

 

“Come right over, but don’t-“ she starts to say. You take a shortcut right in front of her. “-take a shortcut.” she finishes. She sighs and says, “Let’s see your soul.”. You pull it out and Alphys gasps. It’s upside down now. It wasn’t like that before. “It looks like whatever that liquid is, it’s the only thing holding your soul together.” she concludes.

 

“Can you find out what it is?” you ask.

 

“Can I take a sample?” she asks. You nod and she gathers the liquid into a test tube. “I’ll call you as soon as I get the results. In the meantime, don’t use any magic that affects your soul.” she says.

 

“Thanks, Alphys. I’ll see you Thursday.” you say as you shortcut home. You hear her scream of frustration as you do. You go upstairs and collapse into your bed. You don’t even bother taking off your coat.

 

You’re woken up by Roman asking why there’s paint on the couch. Why would he be-? Your soul! You didn’t clean up the liquid from it. It’s probably dried by now. You glance outside and go back to sleep. That problem can wait until the morning. You go back to sleep.

 

When you wake up again, it’s almost afternoon. You walk out of your bedroom and feel something squish beneath your feet. You feel the liquid seep through your socks. Some solid part of it was creeping across your feet. The sensation fills you with disgust. You look down and see a plate of spaghetti. Of course, it’s spaghetti.”Roman.” you grumble under your breath.

 

You take off your socks and wipe off your feet with them. You toss them in the corner with the rest of the clothes that you should wash. You pull out a pair of black fuzzy socks with monster soul designs on them. You put them on. Most of them are hidden under your pajama pants and you pull on your sneakers.

 

You open your door and are greeted with Roman’s nyeh heh hehs. “I see you fell for my magnificent japes.” Roman says. Wait. Japes, as in more than one? You look up and see a bucket suspended over you. You take a shortcut away from it. 

 

You’re overtaken with pain. You fall down on hands and knees and can’t stop coughing. Roman rushes over and pats your back. Finally, it stops when you cough up a glob of blue-violet liquid. “Gosmick, what was that? Do I need to call Alphys?” Roman asks.

 

“I already went to Alphys early this morning.” you answer.

 

“And what did she say?” Roman asks.

 

“My, my soul’s in pretty bad shape Roman. That glob you saw me cough up is what’s holding my soul together.” you tell him. This isn’t something you can keep from him. It wouldn’t be right to let him worry about you like this with no idea what’s wrong.

 

“That’s what’s on the couch isn’t it?” Roman asks.

 

“Yeah, Alphys told me to lay off of any major magic. I’ll be fine as long as I do.” you reply.

 

“Well then, the Revered Roman will just have to do enough magic for the both of us!” Roman reasons.

 

“Thanks Roman. You’re the best bro.” you say.

 

“It is no problem.” he replies. You crawl up Roman’s back and wrap your arms around his neck. Your phone vibrates in your pocket. You answer it and hear Alphys say, “sans, two humans just came out of the ruins!”.

 

“Thanks Alphys, I owe you one.” you say into the phone. It clicks off and you tell Roman what Alphys told you. He starts running towards the door. “Shouldn’t you clean that up?” you ask him.

 

“It can wait.” Roman shouts and rushes out the door. When you reach the forest, you say, “Putting off work, I’ve never been more proud.”.

 

You arrive at the first puzzle and see the humans approaching. “Sorry to be late humans. There was a matter we had to attend to.” Roman apologizes.

 

“We?” Frisk asks. 

 

You slide down Roman’s back and say, “It’s  **ice** to meet ya humans. Being a human in the underground is  **snow** laughing matter”.

 

Roman crosses his arms and says, “Stop. You’ll corrupt the humans.”

 

“You don’t like winter puns, how  **cold** .” the other human says.

 

“Finally,  **snow** body seems to appreciate my  **ice** puns. He’s pretty  **cool** .” you say.

 

“You can call me san.” the other human says.

 

“I’m sans.” you reply. You turn to face Frisk to ask them their name, but they’re reaching towards the reset button. “What’s your name kiddo?” 

 

They pull their hand away and say, “Frisk.” before stabbing “san” in the chest with a toy knife. It comes out of nowhere. You were just having a normal conversation. It shocks the both of you enough that you just barely manage to shortcut away with Roman. You’re far enough away to not get hit, but close enough to keep an eye on Frisk.

 

You pull out your phone and call Alphys. She picks up immediately and you say, “Evacuate the entire underground. The human will try to kill everyone in it.”.

 

“G-got it. Be safe, okay.” Alphys replies.

 

“I’ll stall as long as I can. We’re still on for Thursday right?” you say.

 

“Yeah.” Alphys replies and hangs up.

 

You look up to Roman and say, “Roman, I want you to run and warn anyone in the forest about the human.”.

 

“I won’t leave you alone Gosmick!” Roman shouts.

 

“You can come back afterwards. I just want to make sure no one gets hurt.” you tell him.

 

Roman sighs and says, “Fine, but I won’t like it.”. He gives you a hug. “Stay safe.”

 

“You, too.” you reply. He pulls away and sprints away. You take a deep breath and shortcut behind Frisk. “ **H u m a n , d o n ‘ t  y o u k n o w h o w t o  g r e e t a p a l ?** ” you ask over their shoulder. You turn the world black and white. 

 

“You might not be able to tell, but it’s a beautiful day somewhere. Not here though, you blew that. What did that human do to you? Nothing. People like you, who love only LOVE,  **s h o u l d  b u r n f o r  e t e r n i t y .** ” you monologue. You send out your standard attacks, but when you summon your gaster blasters they’re tiny and way more than you intended to compensate. They don’t disappear after firing either. You send out cyan bones and keep them in Frisk’s FIGHT option. They try to press FIGHT, but the amount of damage the bones do forces them to use an ITEM instead.

“That part about burning for eternity, I take it back.  **H e l l  i s t o o  g o o d f o r  y o u .** ” you say and summon more gaster blasters. Frisk tries to dodge and is only slightly successful. You start coughing uncontrollably. Damn it. Not now. Frisk looks behind you and you follow their line of sight. It’s Roman. You see Frisk press FIGHT and you don’t even think. You shortcut in front of Roman and take the hit.

“Heh, y-you g-got me kid.” you say in Roman’s arms. “I l-love you, R-rom-man.” you say struggling to get the words out. Roman holds you tightly and sobs into your shoulder. You see Frisk charging towards Roman and summon a normal sized gaster blaster and fire. It leaves them struggling to get up.

 

“You’re not supposed to be able to do that! Dying monsters can’t use magic!” Frisk shouts. They raise a good point. How are you not dead yet? Better not to question it.

 

“Kid, you’re guilty of doing a lot of things you shouldn’t be able to do.” you say. “How do you explain such high LV?” Frisk doesn’t answer.

You look up at your options menu and see a new one.

[JUDGE]

It glows the same color as your soul. You press it.

>Frisk

Roman

You choose Frisk.

**G  U  I  L T Y**

Frisk falls over and dies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering why sans just and you, the reader, switched places. There’s a hint a Sesame Street song.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6b0ftfKFEJg
> 
> Edit: Also links to pictures I drew for this. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N5xaWxJzYORalUSWCTRr4Yd4jh0PlY-k/view?usp=drivesdk
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/156blLC8TumgMzB6bFD5s5hmpI_cyf0tg/view?usp=drivesdk  
> Ignore the person with the red boots. That’s for another story.


	10. sans.char!=sans.(“y/n”).char

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lived bitch!  
> Aka  
> In which nothing really happened.

“What, in the name of Asgore, was that!” Roman shouts. Then, you’re in bed again. You look down and see human hands. You reach up to feel your face and feel skin. You’re wearing the same ridiculous outfit from when you fell into the underground: pajama pants and a grey winter coat with a faux fur lined hood. 

 

You take a deep breath and try to summon a gaster blaster. At first, nothing happens. Then, a swarm of tiny gaster blasters hovers in front of you. “I should think of a name for you guys.” you think aloud. “Dan sounds good to me.” Dan flies into your coat pockets and up your sleeves.

 

**Sy5t3M ErR0r**

**Multiple versions of the same program**

**Delete Contradictions**

**Warning !May Cause A Minor Timeskip!**

**> Yes   No**

 

**Contradictions Successfully Deleted**

**Rebooting…**

 

You should get some rest. In a few hours, Frisk will leave the Ruins. Hopefully they’ll be in the mood for MERCY. You’re not.

 

When you wake up, it’s eerily quiet. You check your phone and there are a lot of missed calls from Alphys and Undyne. You scroll through them and get up. You shortcut near the entrance to Waterfall. You see Papyrus, but you’re too far away. He can’t see you.

 

Then, there’s a sharp pain through your soul. Your vision blurs for a second and you see bright blue strings tying up you and your soul. “ **T-t** ha **t** ’ **s q** - **qu** it **e** t **he d-** dam **ag** e **d s-** s **oul** y **-y** a g- **go** t t **-the** re.  **I-I** ’d  **b-** be  **d-d** oing you a  **f-fav-** vor  **b** y  **g-** ge **t** t **ing r-rid** of  **d-** di **rty** gl- **glitch** l **-li** k **e you.** ” a voice says behind you. The strings tighten around your soul and you cough up more paint. You can feel it coating your mouth.

 

You see a blue blur walking towards Papyrus as he gestures. It’s the human. “ **S-** s **o s-** sa- **sad. Y** -y **ou** h-ha **-have t** -t **o wa-** wa **tch h** - **h** i **m d i e.** ”

 

No! You won’t watch this happen again! You struggle against the strings. “ **S** -s- **st** op  **t** h **at** !  **Y-** yo **ur n-n** ot  **g-g** e **t** t **ing f** r **ee!** ” 

 

You’re supposed to be the Judge. That human needs to be judged. You know it’ll be a guilty verdict, but you have to judge them first.

 

_ Magic has chosen you to be the Judge. _

_ You are filled with RECTITUDE. _

 

The strings break and you reach out your arm to Papyrus. There’s something building up in your magic and you release it. There’s a rush of magic flames the same color as your soul and it stops in front of Papyrus. 

 

It has the basic humanoid upper body, but it’s head is more spherical. It’s wispy below the waist. It has no mouth and tiny wisps of magic a shade lighter than the rest of its body for eyes. It’s covered in blue-violet magic that mimics flames. It holds a comically large judge’s gavel in one hand and an executioner’s blade in the other.

 

You turn around and feel magic rush to your left eye. “ **You feel the weight of your sins pushing down on you.** ” you say. The black glitching skeleton is pushed down to the floor. He’s struggling, but he can’t get up. He tries to flick some strings at you, but Dan blasts them away.

 

A white glitching screen appears under him and he falls through. Then, it disappears. You look over to Frisk and see them slashing at your magic construct. You’ll call him Stan.

 

“Let’s not kill monsters, m’kay?” you say. “If you continue like this,  **t h e  a m o u n t  o f f u n y o u  w i l l h a v e , w i l l  b e r a t h e r s m a l l .** ” They stop slashing at your construct and throw away their weapon. They actually listened for once? That’s new. You don’t believe it. They fling their arms open and approach you. They can’t be. They hug you. Then, they stab you in the back. They laugh.

 

“You idi-urgh!” they say before being impaled by translucent blue-violet bones.

 

“I guess we’re both idiots then.” you say. You pull yourself out of their grip and dig into your pockets. You shove the monster candy into your mouth and bite down on it. You can feel your wounds closing. The candy’s taste is covered by the taste of lead and sunflowers that constantly lingers in your throat. “At least, I’m not the idiot who went into battle without healing items.”

 

“I’ll break you! I’ll break you just like I broke sans! Then, you’ll beg me for MERCY and you’ll, your life will be mine.” Frisk rants. Wow. That’s really freaky.

 

You ignore the chill their words give you and reply, “ _ I’m _ sans and I’m not broken.”. They press that glowing yellow button and it all turns dark.

 

You wake up in a bed of flowers. The first thing you notice is Frisk sitting on your chest. You let out an involuntary groan. It’s been a while since you’ve woken up here. You still have to pretend you don’t remember. What did you say before?

 

“Can you get off my chest, kid?” you ask. They ignore you and keep staring down at your chest. “When I asked I was just being polite. Get off my chest.”. They place their hand on your chest and pull. When they stand up, your soul is in their hands. “Give it back.”

 

“No, I think I’ll keep it.” they say and then pause, “but don’t worry it’ll be in good hands.”. Your soul drips as it hovers over their hands. You must make quite the sight. A 12 year old threatening an almost adult. At least, you think they’re 12. They could be older. They look malnourished enough. “Why’s it dripping?” That’s something you don’t know either. You choose to stay silent.

 

They squeeze your soul and the cracks spread. You cough up the soul fluid and it gets caught in your throat. “Don’t do that.” you wheeze out. You hurt everywhere. They squeeze harder and you pass out from the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Be sure to smash that Kudos button to prove that you won’t use it again to someone you made a promise to, only to regret it later.


End file.
